


Be Mean

by WhatTheMillennial



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: After care, Consensual BDSM, Consensual Sex, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gem Tentacle, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Shit load of domestic fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Tentacle Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheMillennial/pseuds/WhatTheMillennial
Summary: ‘I know you think you’ll hurt me, but I’m tired of being treated like glass- or worse, a piece of coral!’Lapis unfolds her arms from where she sits on the beat up couch, looking up at Peridot’s blushing face, finding herself surprised at the outburst of frustration. Her expression softens, wondering if maybe she’s been unfair to her partner’s needs.‘Then what do you want from me?’Peridot turns teal, visor fogging up with embarrassment. She fiddles with a loose lock of her hair, avoiding Lapis’s intent gaze for a moment while she tries to put words together.‘I-I don’t want you to be gentle. I want you to be rough…I-I want to feel dominated.’(AKA; the one where Lapis is holding back and Peridot gets more than she bargains for.)





	Be Mean

**Author's Note:**

> Ah...haha. I don't even know what to tell you guys about this one. I was super in denial about the upcoming Lapidot angst and I have been listening to DNCE for 48 hours straight. Comment, throw some kudos and if you need me, I'll be in Church. 
> 
> Find me over @ https://whatthemillennial.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Love, Betty

_[PRESS PLAY](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwihu7Wys6jVAhWELMAKHZ2rA1YQyCkIJTAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DS1BMo-ycBFA&usg=AFQjCNGKgwK-Nz_CZ_M2vesaibx66-uHmA) _

_Say you like the torture honey_

_Don't forget the whip_

_My left hand's getting loose_

_Don't let me slip_

_Said you got some handcuffs_

_Throw out the key_

_I don't need a safe word_

_No you don't gotta save me...._

_***_

Peridot was in love with Lapis Lazuli, that was common knowledge. Everyone knew she had lost her heart to the ocean gem, fast and like a meteor had hit her in the chest.  Everyone including Lapis, who, despite everything, had fallen over herself for the former villain she used to loathe. 

They were an unusual pair, right from the start when they arrived to Earth no more than strangers, Peridot dragging Lapis kicking and screaming, til the day Steven had encouraged them towards a rocky road of harmony at the barn.

Lapis remembers that she hated Peridot with a passion she didn’t savour. It burned in her chest every time she looked upon her snarky little face and every time Peridot would say something ridiculous and outlandish in her nasally pitched voice.

Peridot had tried hard, almost too hard- and Lapis wanted to resent her for it, so much rage…so much self-pity.

Lapis remembers the first time Peridot ever made her smile. It was raining that day, dreary and dull with the fat drops pattering on the roof and leaking in through the blue tarp that covered the hole Peridot had crashed her robot through.

Lapis had been miserable that day, what about, she can scarcely remember. All she remembers is what came after.  

***

_‘Lapis, are you alright?’_

_Lapis had been lost in her thoughts, sitting by the entrance of the barn with the doors pulled back, watching the storm outside. It was chilly, goosebumps on her skin. She glanced up, snapped back to reality when Peridot calls her name. Looking down at her barn mate with a kind smile on her face, Lapis simply frowns._

_‘I’m fine.’_

_‘May I join you?’_

_‘No.’_

_There’s a beat of silence, Lapis knowing she’s hurt Peridot’s feelings and caring little about it. Usually when she requests to be alone, Peridot does as she is asked. But, today is different. Today Peridot sits beside her, and Lapis feels too run down to even move._

_‘What part of ‘’no’’ do you not understand?’_

_‘I understand it perfectly, I chose to ignore it.’_

_Lapis had been taken back, but did her best not to show it and glances at Peridot with the corner of her eyes. The green gem is sitting with her back straight and watching the storm manifest, howling winds and spitting rain were observed with wonder- and it was an almost endearing sight._

_Lapis had wanted to slap herself, looking away with a navy flush on her cheeks._

_‘When I first saw a rainstorm, I was frightened…I didn’t know what is was. I didn’t want to know.’_

_Lapis turns her head, just a little to watch Peridot talk._

_‘I thought because it was different, and unlike me, it would hurt me. But Steven showed me. He showed me that rain is a part of life and not to be feared. He showed me just because the rain appeared dangerous…or bad. It didn’t mean it was. The sun and the rain are different, but when they collide something even better comes out of it._ Because _they’re different.’_

_Lapis can’t help herself but to ask._

_‘Well, what is it?’_

_Peridot turns to smile at her with a kind warmth._

_‘You’ll see.’_

_Then she is standing up and walking away, tiny feet pattering on the wood. Lapis doesn’t watch her go, but she sits out the storm and eventually, about an hour later, she sees what Peridot meant._

_When the rain clears up and the sun shines through the grey clouds does she see it, a beautiful ring of shimmering multicolours adoring the sky. She’s never seen anything like it before, and she sits there transfixed._

_Slowly she turns to look over her shoulder, and Peridot is sat on the ledge of the second floor of the barn watching the ring of colour too. She notices Lapis looking at her, and she smiles._

_Lapis smiles back._

_***_

Somehow things because easier after the rainbow incident, as they discovered it was called. Not harmonious, not at first. They had more days where they argued and Peridot would sulk and Lapis would fly away. They would have days where Lapis would disappear for hours on end, and days where Peridot would feel at a loss and wonder what she was doing wrong.

But then they would have the days Lapis would be around, and she would watch Peridot tinker and create. Peridot would not push, and eventually Lapis found herself asking _what’s this?_ And _can I help?_  

Lapis would blush when Peridot’s face would light up like Empire City, enthralled Lapis wanted to involve herself, and Lapis would just go along with it.

Soon enough Peridot’s tinkering became team building activities, creating bigger and better projects that brought them closer together, gave them topics to talk about and a reason to be around each other.

Lapis found that the ‘meep morp’ they had formed as a pair was like a gateway to her watery walls, only been able to see the outside in a blur, but now they were leaking open day by day with every laugh they shared and colourful piece they added to the barn, small and intangible, but it was a start.

Lapis can’t recall the time that had flown as they became closer, it just went in such a blur of days and nights. She couldn’t explain it, she was fond of Peridot. She liked the way her barn mate would smile and giggle like a ring of bells. She liked the way Peridot would walk, hips swinging in leisure when she bustled around their home and humming nonsense under her breath.

She liked the way Peridot would speak when they were alone, like Lapis wasn’t the evil and the misery she thought she was. But like Lapis was Peridot’s closest confident- and Lapis would realise, they _were_ close. 

Lapis realised one night how close they were, when she’d returned home after throwing Jasper off Greg’ boat, inches away from falling back into her grasp and inches away from wanting to smash her gem into tiny little shards. Both had been sickening to think about, and when she’d returned home and seen Peridot’s face she couldn’t stop herself.

She had cried. And cried and _cried._

She’d broken down in front of Peridot for the first time, fallen to her knees and open her soul bare for her closest friend to see. For a second, she’d been expecting ridicule- a scoff of ‘ _well what did you expect? You’re a monster. Pathetic!’_

But Peridot was not Jasper, and Lapis felt only the warmth of arms around her midsection to hold her while she howled, ugly and raw.

‘You’re okay. I’m here, you’re here. You’re safe with me, Laz.’

And Lapis _had_ felt safe. She never wanted to lose the safety that was Peridot, like a lifeboat keeping her afloat from the ocean depths of her own despair.

***

After Jasper, Lapis struggled. Like a relapse Peridot had to re-learn her all over again, if but for a time. But they would get there. Peridot had made sure of it, she refused to give up.

***

Meep morps get bigger and override the barn they live in, turning it into something that is theirs and represents them as gems and the relationship they share. Nights are spent long and loud, laughing and talking and watching Peridot’s ridiculous show with adolescent humans with too many issues about maple syrup. 

It’s funny, Lapis remembers the episodes off by heart having watched them so many times on the DVR. But she just can’t remember the one they watched when she first kissed Peridot, erased from her memory.

It had been a spur of the moment thing, she’d not even given it thought- but it was late, and Peridot had gone quiet, leaning against Lapis’s shoulder with a small smile on her face in content. Something had clicked for Lapis. Something had shifted, there was something different about Peridot- something alluring and it bubbled up in Lapis’s chest.

_Want._

She’d spoken Peridot’s name softly, and when Peridot looked up at her with a face full of adoration, Lapis couldn’t stop herself. Blue lips met soft green skin, Lapis kissing her sweetly.

It lasted for only a second, Lapis having realised what she’d done and pulling away with a hand to her mouth.

‘I-I, Peridot, I-‘

But Peridot did not look repulsed, or afraid. Instead she had only had wide eyes and a hand that reached out slowly to touch Lapis’s face gently. She’d searched Lapis’s eyes, looking for something Lapis couldn’t place.

‘Lapis?’

Lapis didn’t move, like a statue as Peridot got closer, rising up on her knees so she could be at Lapis’s level. She had her face in both hands, and then she kissed Lapis and all the air left the ocean gem’s lungs.

It had been…indescribable. The feeling of kissing another, warm lips that moved against hers carefully. Sparks flew, like every nerve had blown up. And it was wonderful, because it was a kiss with somebody Lapis cared about. Somebody she loved.

Wait, what?

Lapis broke the kiss and sat back in the shock of her own realisation, a string of saliva connecting their lips and Peridot jerking like she’d made a mistake.

‘Lapis? Are you alright- did I do something wr-‘

‘I love you.’

The words tumble from Lapis’s lips in a rush, and both gems can hardly believe what she’s said. Peridot struggles to find words.

‘You- you what?’

Lapis wants to run away, to hide her face in shame. She wants to beg forgiveness, tell Peridot she’s sorry and she’ll never bring it up again- a mistake.

Lapis doesn’t do any of these things. She decides to be brave.

‘I love you, Peridot.’

‘You do?’

Lapis shoots her a shy smile.

‘Yeah, I…I do.’   

Buds of tears creep up in the corner of Peridot’s eyes, and she smiles at Lapis the way she did when Lapis saved her from the Red Eye tracker. But Lapis loves that smile now, she loves Peridot, and nothing will ever change that. 

‘ _I love you too.’_

***

Kissing was like a switch, and they found themselves doing it quite a lot. Lapis was not an overly affectionate gem, not like her girlfriend, who she found to be rather clingier than usual after confessing their feelings to one another. It was touches on arms, the holding of hands. Surprise kisses on cheeks or on lips when Lapis didn’t expect it- but it was not unwelcome, and Lapis enjoyed the attention.

But Lapis showed love in her own way. Slow, passionate moments in the quieter times of the day, or on the off chance where she would find Peridot yelling at a piece of machinery that refuse to respond, or throwing one of her tantrums. Lapis would always know how to fix it.

Like one night she’d come up behind her, lithe arms wrapping around Peridot’s flat midsection and she’d kissed the spot where her jaw met her neck, a spot she’d found that made Peridot melt into her touch. The words would die on her lips and she’d allow Lapis’s hands to wander to her hips and rubs circles into the fabric of her tights. Lapis had done something different that night, sucking a hard bruise into Peridot’s tender skin that smelt so good and tasted even better.

But it was the moan that had escaped from Peridot’s lips, breathy and needy- a shock to Lapis’s ears that sent blood right down to her groin and up to her face. She’d never heard Peridot make that noise- but she wanted her to make it again.

‘L-Lapis..’

‘Shh…’

Lapis had sat then down on the hard wood floor, pulling Peridot up against her chest and continued to leave open mouthed kisses and little bites all the way down the green gem’s throat, eliciting higher sighs of pleasure. Peridot’s head had dipped back onto Lapis’s shoulder, giving her better access and the chance to reach up and slip her thumb under the strap of Peridot’s leotard, dragging it down slowly to expose more skin and the full chest that Lapis had found herself staring at more often than not.

She’d run that hand over shapely breasts, pert and pretty. Peridot had cried out when Lapis tugged and rolled her erect nipples in her thin fingers, her body twitching and hips that jerked in the need to be touched. Lapis couldn’t help but smile, kissing the lobe of Peridot’s ear before reaching down to spread those thick thighs wider and sliding her palms gently up, placing one delicate finger to touch experimentally over Peridot’s crotch, covered by her thin clothing. She could feel the wetness that slowly seeped through and the shape of her genital folds and she puts some pressure down to stroke up.  Peridot’s hips jerk, body reacting immediately.

‘Mm, ah.. Lapis, _please_ …‘  

But Lapis doesn’t let up, rubbing circles and whispering into Peridot’s ear.

‘Peri, is this okay?’

‘Mmm, yes… uh- ah!’ 

Lapis kisses her cheek.

‘Baby, please let me see you. I want to touch you properly, I want to make you feel good.’

It takes a little coaxing, but eventually Lapis manages to convince Peridot to phase away her leotard and tights- and Lapis just drinks her in. Peridot’s body, while small, is so well proportioned and full in the right places. Lapis’s mouth practically waters at the sight of her girlfriends glistening folds and all that skin flushing in clear embarrassment. Peridot closes her eyes and tries to hide her face with one hand, but Lapis takes it in hers, kissing the knuckles.

‘Don’t be ashamed, you’re beautiful.’

Peridot huffs a little laugh, shaking her head.

‘I’m…I’m not that visually appealing.’

Peridot is egotistical sometimes, proud of her intelligence and metal powers and Gem and Earth knowledge alike…but her body? Her physical features? She never gave them much thought of positivity, especially since she lost her limb enhancers. Lapis knows this, they’ve talked about it in the past- a subject sometimes painful to Peridot, but she’s going to change that mentality no matter what.

Her nimble fingers move into action, one hand squeezing and fondling Peridot’s chest, the other drifting down back to stroke fingers up Peridot’s slick, wet cunt and massaging her clit to warm her body up. 

‘Ugh! Mmph, Lapis!’

‘You’re so perfect, so pretty…I love these perfect breasts and hips. I love the noise you make…come on baby, I want to hear you.’

Without much warning, Lapis dips a long finger between Peridot’s folds and into her tight heat. Peridot cries out, back arching as Lapis pumps it in and out. Lapis abandons the attention on Peridot’s nipples to reach down and rub circles on Peridot’s hard clit, bringing a second finger to join the first, fucking her gentle and slow, searching for the spot to drive Peridot up the wall.  

The barn is filled with Peridot’s cries and wails, gasping out Lapis name and she can do nothing but grip Lapis’s skirts from her vulnerable position in her lap.

Lapis fucks her a little harder but makes sure she doesn’t hurt her, crooking her fingers where they are buried deep in Peridot’s heated walls- and suddenly the tips scrape over a ball of nerves and Peridot yelps, body jerking almost violently.

‘AH!’

‘There? You like it there?’

Peridot gasps, ‘yes!’

Lapis quickens the pace, fucking her faster and furiously rubbing her clitoris so that Peridot is practically sobbing in pleasure, music to Lapis’s ears, and she doesn’t let up.

‘Come on baby, come on…’

‘Ah, ha! AHHH, AH! OH, F-FUCK! LAPISSS!’

Peridot had come with a rush, crying out Lapis name and going lax in her grip, Lapis milking her through it and using one hand to turn Peridot’s chin up to kiss her sloppily, teeth clacking and the feeling of the vibrations of Peridot moaning against her lips.  

Lapis had removed her fingers from Peridot’s soaked cunt with a pop, bringing them up to suck them into her mouth, and Peridot had gone bright red, she looks away and Lapis smirked around her fingers. She licked up the juices and wrapped her arms around Peridot’s naked body, holding her protectively close.

‘Was that okay?’

‘It was...amazing- hah. I didn’t know you wanted me like _that_.’

Lapis raised her eyebrows.

‘Peri...you have no idea how bad I want you.’ 

***

The next time they had sex is after one of their infamous squabbles, arguing about paint of all things. It was only a spat, barely anything, but then they’re yelling at each-other and their newly adopted Pumpkin has run off to avoid the confrontation.

‘Yellow and purple do not make the desired aesthetic, Lapis! The cooling device will appear hideous!’

‘Oh, and you’re the only meep morper around here? Give me a break!’

‘Don’t be so primitive! Hand me back the brush!’

Peridot had grabbed at Lapis for the dripping paint brush in her hand, and Lapis had backed up in protest, holding it up high above and away from Peridot’s reach. But then Peridot had jumped her, Lapis losing her footing and with a yell they both had crashed to the floor, Peridot collapsing with her face first into Lapis’s chest and the brush showering them in purple paint.

‘Uh, Peridot…’

Peridot sat up, groaning with her hands either side of Lapis’s shoulder, looking down from her position on top of her girlfriend and blushing madly.

‘Oh- sorry!’

But Peridot couldn’t stop staring from this angle, Lapis’s winded breathing and the way she smelt of the ocean makes her swallow. The paint against the blue of her skin capture’s Peridot’s attention, and she can’t help but notice how pretty the splatters drip over her like she’s a canvas.

‘You know,’ she says quietly, ‘I know another colour that mixes better than purple.’

‘Peridot?’

But Peridot is already kissing down Lapis’s stomach, taking care to avoid the toxic liquid that she knows Amethyst would probably have encouraged her to try- but Lapis is all she wants to eat up right now. 

Lapis sighs in content, letting her head tip back and her spine arch when she feels Peridot’s lips against her skin, smaller hands making a work of pushing up her skirts and mouth hot on the cool of her slim thighs, kissing and nipping the skin all the way up to her underwear that starting to soak in arousal.

The material is quickly pushed aside and Peridot inhales, the smell of Lapis’s heat driving her crazy. She doesn’t wait with the foreplay and licks a long strip up Lapis’s cunt, ripping out a long moan from her partner above her.

‘Mmm, uhh, ahhh, yes!’  

Peridot continues the long licks, sucking her lips around Lapis clit and concentrating on keeping her girlfriend still with her hands, kneading little circles into the bones of her thin hips. Lapis’s hands find Peridot’s hair and digs her fingers in, groaning and begging for more.

Peridot gladly grants her wish, pushing her tongue past the hot, tight muscle as deep as she can, in and out, like she’s painting out Lapis’s pleasure, playing her like a piano and the symphony is the beautiful cries moaning past blue lips.

Lapis quickly lost her mind, deciding Peridot was just as good as using her mouth as running it, the sounds of Peridot’s wet sucking and moaning around her cunt so _hot_. She couldn’t help herself, gripping Peridot tighter and jerking her hips up to fuck Peridot’s face. Peridot doesn’t seem to mind, even enjoying the dominance and the harsh tugs of her scalp.

‘Fuck, yes! Peridot, you’re so good- fuck me like that, _yes_!’

Lapis is surprisingly vocal, and that turns Peridot on like nothing on earth. She does her best to meet Lapis’s needs and fucks her with all the skill she has until Lapis is screaming her name and coming on her face, fogging up her visor and soaking her mouth.

Lapis had breathed hard when she let Peridot go, only to drag her up for a cuddle and kiss on the lips, tasting herself as Peridot sticks her tongue into her mouth.

‘Wow, you are really good at that. I wasn’t too rough, was I?’

Peridot shook her head, having dived in for another kiss while Lapis became handsy, looking to pull down the straps of her leotard.

 In fact, she wished Lapis would have been rougher.

***

Sex between them was a new type of meep morp, and they couldn’t get enough of each other. They’d had their awkward moments as well as the passionate, like the time when Lapis had shifted a gem tentacle and fucked Peridot up the wall- a few days later she’d expressed her interest in being penetrated. Peridot had only gone forest green and stammered out her embarrassment of not being able to shift the genitals she already had.   

Peridot was ashamed of her inability to shapeshift, and Lapis had felt awful for bringing up the subject and offered to watch Camp Pining Heart re-runs instead.

Or that time Lapis had got so lost in the moment while screwing Peridot on the couch she’d nearly bitten a chunk out of Peridot’s thin neck, the green gem screaming out in pain- but also pleasure. Unfortunately Lapis had only heard the cry of pain and ceased the entire sexual activity the moment Peridot’s skin broke and blood oozed out, refusing to touch Peridot for a good few days in fear of hurting her again.

Those had been the worst few days for Peridot, wishing that Lapis had licked up the blood and created bigger injuries on her skin, pushing her deeper into the cushions. That thought had sent her into a spiral of embarrassment, but also a greater need she hadn’t realised she’d wanted from her girlfriend.

Diamonds, what was wrong with her?! What was it about the ocean gem that made Peridot want to submit and expose her entire self for Lapis’s pleasure? Why did she want to be subjected to such domination and pain? It was driving her mental, dying to be slammed up a hard surface when Lapis wouldn’t even touch her.

So that’s where she is now, looking at her reflection in the waters of their lake where the bite Lapis left on her skin still lingers- nearly cleared up by now. She runs her fingers over the mark, the memories of how good it felt still fresh and enough to make butterflies flutter in her chest.

Sighing, she gazes out to the horizon and watches the sun dip lower in the sky as the lazy, orange and pink hues of the day fade away. It has been quiet today, Peridot on her own with Pumpkin as Lapis visited Steven on his request. But she knew Lapis was still avoiding her, and it hurts, more than anything. 

She knows that this can’t continue forever, she has to confront her eventually.

She gets her chance when the day had melted into night, the stars twinkling in the sky and moonlight kissing the barn floor Peridot is sat on, Pumpkin barking at her when she jumps as a wire spits at her.

‘ARH! CLODDY EARTH TECH!’

Pumpkin barks again, growling at the microwave. Peridot rolls her eyes and reaches out to stroke the vegetable lifeform.

‘Down, girl. I doubt we’re going to make a blaster out of this contraption any time soon.’

‘Who’s not going to make a blaster?’

Peridot and Pumpkin look to where Lapis appears at the doorway, landing delicately from her flight back from Beach City, a paper bag in her hand. Pumpkin barks happily and rushes up to jump into Lapis arms, who pats her lovingly.

‘Lapis! Hi!’

For the first time in a few days, Lapis smiles and comes up to kiss Peridot like everything is normal.

‘I missed you,’ she mumbles against Lapis’s lips.

‘I missed you too. So, what’s all this?’

‘Nothing but a hunk of junk!’ Peridot exclaims, gesturing at the metal scraps, bolts and wires all around her, ‘it’s useless- scarcely anything of it.’ 

Lapis shakes her head fondly, letting Pumpkin from her arms when the vegetable spots a squirrel outside and barks to be let down. She comes up to squeeze a hand on Peridot’s shoulder, the green gem relaxing into her touch with a sigh.

‘Oh well, never mind. Do you want to go and watch TV? Steven gave me some new DVD’s, see?’

She opens the bag, inside there are three rectangular plastic cases with different titles. Peridot smiles, reminding herself to thank Steven tomorrow.

‘I thought it would be a nice change,’ Lapis continues, ‘apparently these are movies! You can pick one, if you like.’

Peridot forgets all about the faulty microwave, delighted, and soon enough the couple are seated on the old couch, shoulder to shoulder while the video tape plays. Peridot chose something that they both find rather wacky, about a young man who has to destroy his dream girl’s villainous ex partners in order to win her heart.

Peridot scoffs, ‘honestly! This is so unrealistic. If he’d had a vaporiser on hand at all times, he would have had no trouble! And why did he have to defeat so many ‘’ex’s’’? He and Ramona are clearly incompatible for each-other. She’s superior to his primitive acts of wooing!’

Lapis laughs.

‘Well, I would have fought seven evil ex’s if it meant I could be with you.’

Peridot stops insulting the film and looks at Lapis who is wearing a soft smile to match blue eyes filled with love. She finds Peridot’s hand, squeezing it gently. Peridot decides that maybe this is a good time to talk.

‘Lapis, are we okay?’

Lapis blinks, losing her smile.

‘What are you talking about?’

‘It’s just…you’ve been avoiding me for a few days, did I do something to upset you?’

‘What? No! Of course not, why would you think that?’

The movie has been completely ignored, Lapis turning to look at Peridot properly, their hands clasped together as Peridot blushes when she tries to think of how to put her thoughts into a coherent sentence that won’t make her sound completely insane.

‘Peridot? What is it?’

Eventually, Peridot exhales with a defeated tone in her voice.

‘Do you remember a few nights ago, when we were- er…intimate?’

Lapis nods, looking uncomfortable as if she’s picked up on what the problem is, but allows Peridot to continue.

‘Well- when you, um…bit me, you looked scared. Almost repulsed. And then you barely touch me after! Lapis, please tell me what happened. I need to know.’

Lapis seems to stare at Peridot for a long time, eyebrows knitting together and pursing her lips as she takes in Peridot’s words. She dips her head a little, reaching up to push back a lock of blue hair behind her ear.

‘I wasn’t repulsed at you, if that’s what you think. It was at myself, for hurting you.’

‘Hurting me? Lapis you didn’t-‘

‘I made you bleed, Peridot! You cried, I heard you!’

‘But-‘

Lapis grabs Peridot’s hands again, tight.

‘No, Peridot! I don’t know my own strength sometimes, and I’m sorry. I refuse to hurt you, I love you.’

A part of Peridot is touched, her heart beating faster at the way Lapis’s words of sincerity make her feel secure, and loved in a way she has never been loved before. It gives her the confidence to speak her mind, and counteract everything Lapis has just said.

‘Lapis, I know you don’t want to hurt me…but. I want you to.’

Lapis lets go of Peridot’s hands, thoroughly confused.

‘Wait, what?’ 

Peridot groans and stands up to turn off the TV, the movie pointless. She shakes her head and turns around to meet Lapis’s concerned gaze.

‘I know you think you’ll hurt me, but I’m tired of being treated like glass- or worse, a piece of coral!’

Lapis unfolds her arms from where she sits on the beat up couch, looking up at Peridot’s blushing face, finding herself surprised at the outburst of frustration. Her expression softens, wondering if maybe she’s been unfair to her partner’s needs.  

‘Then what do you want from me?’

Peridot turns teal, visor fogging up with embarrassment. She fiddles with a loose lock of her hair, avoiding Lapis’s intent gaze for a moment while she tries to put words together.  

‘I-I don’t want you to be gentle. I want you to be rough…I-I want to feel dominated.’

‘You want to feel _dominated?’_

Suddenly all confidence in Peridot is lost, becoming flustered and turning on her heel to walk away.

‘Forget what I said! It’s stupid!’

She’s about to pull an all-nighter on the roof with her head in her hands, convinced she’s made a fool of herself, when her wrist is grabbed and she’s pulled up against Lapis’s warm body who holds her close. Peridot goes still, scared to speak.

‘That’s want you want?’

Peridot swallows, ‘yes.’

Lapis inhales quietly, fingers stroking the wrist in her grasp, the other sliding to rest on Peridot’s hip.

‘Why? Tell me.’

‘I- I don’t know. But when I’m with you I just _know_ you’re holding back, and I want you- I want you to do me so hard I can’t think. I want it so badly. I can’t explain why, but I do!’ 

Behind her, Lapis shivers, her breath hot against Peridot’s neck and grip tightening on her waist.

‘Are you _sure_ this is what you want?’

‘ _Yes_.’

Suddenly the world shifts, and Peridot yelps as she’s swept off her feet and she’s thrown on her back on the couch with Lapis looming over her, eyes dark and face close to hers.

‘If we do this, we have to have a safe-word.’

‘Is meep morp okay?’

Lapis’s lip quirks up like she might burst into giggles, and she dips down to kiss Peridot chastely.

‘Meep morp is perfect.’

Everything is innocent at first, slow, sensual making out with Lapis’s hands framing Peridot’s face, and Peridot’s hands riding up to hover over the bow of her top. She lays one finger on the ribbon, and then her hands are grabbed and the kiss broken.

Peridot gasps, heart facing and pupils going wide. Lapis is looking at her like she’s ready to devour her. Lapis looks dangerous, and Peridot can’t help but feel excitement coursing through her veins.

‘Who said you could touch? I want your hands _here.’_

Peridot’s hands are pinned high above her head, groaning as Lapis licks a long line up her neck and crying out softly when teeth sink deep into her skin, not enough to hurt her or draw blood- but it’s a promise of what is to come.

‘Keep those hands where I can see them, if you move them, you’ll be sorry.’

The temperature in the barn suddenly gets hotter, and Lapis is staring at Peridot’s face with a lustful gaze. Two fingers come up to pluck at her visor and take it off so Peridot blinks up at her with her big, blue eyes that are usually clouded in a green tint.

Lapis almost breaks character for a second, tempted to kiss those eyelids and whisper praise, but Peridot has a need to be fulfilled and Lapis wants to see how far she can push the green gem until she’s broken sexually.

The visor is thrown to the ground and Lapis smirks down at her prey, who is already flustered with cheeks dusted in a faint blush. Lapis knees over Peridot’s body and lays down a firm grip on her jaw so that Peridot can’t look away.

‘Now, are you going to behave?’

Peridot does her best to nod in the vice grip.

‘Y-yes.’ 

‘Good.’ 

Peridot gasps and arches when she feels fingers rubbing at her clothed genitals, slow and torturous- the way Lapis never teased her. Peridot can’t help but let her arms slide from their position, desperate to touch the gem above her, but Lapis moves like lightning to re-pin her wrists and leave a surprisingly harsh slap on her thigh. 

‘I see you can’t follow simple instructions, do I have to tie you down?’

Peridot scarcely has time to answer the question when she suddenly feels something cool and wet slide over her skin, tightening like a vice where her wrists lie. She realises she’s trapped in watery chains, rendered immobilized. 

Her head falls back and a moan escapes her lips when Lapis travels down her body, dragging blunt nails down her sides and over her hips until she reaches Peridot’s heated nether region, mouthing hot wet kisses over the material that is slowly becoming soaked in her arousal.

Usually Lapis would ask Peridot to phase away her clothing, often doing so herself so that there was less embarrassment- but this time she doesn’t ask permission and with barely any effort she rips away the material that covers Peridot’s midsection, tearing it down so that the bottom of her leotard and her tights are left in tatters. Lapis feels the hunger build up as she stares down, taking her time to push up Peridot’s thighs, spreading her wide.

Peridot closes her eyes or a moment, but once again her jaw is taken into a firm grip and she’s forced to open her eyes.

‘Look at me, keep those eyes open. I want you to be looking at me when I fuck you.’

 Oh Diamonds, Peridot wonders what she’s gotten herself into, but the way Lapis has her pinned down to submission and how she’s bare and open makes her feel exhilarated and wanting so much more than she’s being given already.

‘Lapis…’

‘Shhh,’ Lapis breathily hisses into Peridot’s mouth, ‘good sluts don’t talk back. And you’ll be good for me, won’t you?’

It’s a question Peridot doesn’t answer as she’s kissed hard, Lapis licking into her mouth and rolling her bottom lip in her teeth. She adores wet kisses all the way down her jaw and along her throat- and this time Lapis doesn’t feel guilt when she bites down hard on the base of Peridot’s neckline, Peridot crying out when her skin splits and dark green blood stains her lime skin and the blue of Lapis’s lips. The blood is licked up and Peridot is kissed again, tasting the metallic juices she can feel herself become even wetter.

While Peridot is distracted, Lapis takes hold of the remains of her clothing and tears away the straps of Peridot’s leotard, material falling from where it covers her breasts. Lapis immediately pinches and bites erect nipples, inflicting just enough pain to rip a scream from Peridot’s lips.

‘AHH! AH, AHHHH!’   

The screams and wailing just drives Lapis on further, drunk on power and she drags her blunt nails roughly down Peridot’s sides to leave dark welts on her skin, all the way down to her hips where her mouth moves to next. Teeth sinks into flesh painfully, hard enough to leave welts where bruises will bloom and teeth marks that will linger for days.

Peridot struggles against her restraints, the pain almost too much if it wasn’t for the pleasure that comes after, soft kisses and the wet of Lapis’s tongue that soothes over the brands that now mark Peridot’s chest and hips, then her thighs where the flesh is tenderer and the bites hurt even more. But Lapis balances out her masochistic acts, fingers finding Peridot’s genital folds, absolutely soaked by now, and massaging up and down until Peridot is begging for penetration.

‘Mmph, Lapis! _Please, ple-_

Peridot cries out in surprise when she feels a sharp slap on her cunt, and the air she breathes is restricted when fingers tighten around her thin neck.

‘Oh, I’m sorry, did I _give_ you permission to talk?’

Peridot stares up at Lapis who is glaring down darkly, and she’s stunned by this dominatrix who’s taken over Lapis’s body, too stunned to even move. But…she can’t help but love it. Even with her head light and her body on fire, she loves it. 

With a slow shake of her head, Peridot says not a word. Then the two fingers which have been teasing her push past her parted lips, already wet, and she nearly gags when they travel all the way down her throat.

‘Suck,’ Lapis commands, and Peridot does so the best she can, tongue lapping at the appendages greedily and Lapis just watches on, breathing harsh at the sight of Peridot’s lips stretched around her fingers. It’s one of the sexiest things Lapis has ever seen, and she wants those lips stretched wider.

Lapis tears her fingers from Peridot hot, wet mouth with a pop and Peridot lets out a cry of pleasure when Lapis shoves them past her vaginal walls, deep and crooking her fingers so they just scrape the nerve that is Peridot’s g-spot. Just when Peridot believes she’s about to experience relief does Lapis take her fingers away, and Peridot has to catch her breath when suddenly her watery chains take on a mind of their own- dragging her arms up as well as her body so she’s kneeling in front of Lapis. 

Her arms are pinned behind her back, more watery tendrils sneaking up to wrap around her upper arms tightly so she cannot move, no matter if she tried.

Cool, lanky hands frame her face and Peridot finds herself gazing into Lapis’s eyes which are filled with a cruel lust, but Peridot can see past that. She can see the undeniable love Lapis holds for her, and no persona could ever mask that. Peridot smiles at Lapis, and Lapis smiles back.

And then she brings up one arm to backhand Peridot across her face with a sharp _crack_.

Peridot gasps loudly, tears pricking up at the corners of her eyes at the pure shock of being hit like that. But then Lapis is turning her face again, searching it for any kind of distress or discomfort- worried she’s gone too far.

Those worries are soon erased when Peridot surges forward and kisses Lapis with a fever, desperate and wanting.

‘Fuck, you kinky slut…’ Lapis whispers across Peridot’s lips when the kiss breaks, and Peridot can only giggle even with her cheek darkening with the result of the slap, dipping in to kiss Lapis again- and Lapis lets her, deciding Peridot can have this. If _this_ is what her girlfriend was really into, then Lapis has a hell of a night in front of her.  

While they kiss, Lapis phases away her skirts which reveal the gem tentacle member she’s shifted- inspired by the way Peridot has proved herself to swallow down longer lengths than Lapis gave her credit.

Peridot’s head falls back when Lapis kisses and nips bites to her jaw, letting up to whisper in her ear.

‘I am going to fuck your pretty little mouth, and you are going to enjoy it.’

‘ _Yes_ ’

Lapis smirks, takes a hold of Peridot’s shoulders and pushes her down roughly so her face meet’s Lapis’s crotch, back bent in two. Hands tangle in Peridot’s hair to guide her head where her tentacle twitches in the need to be touched.

Peridot doesn’t need much encouragement, eager to please and pleasure her partner. She notices that Lapis has shifted the member to be a little thicker, longer than usual, and she takes it into her mouth inch by inch. Lapis groans at the wet heat around her genital, and she allows Peridot to adjust for a few moments around her length sucking wetly with hollow cheeks and dragging her tongue under the shaft with expertise. 

She is glad Lapis has a firm grip on her head, as she is sure she would fall without her arms free to steady her. She can feel Lapis’s hips jerking a little, and she almost gags when Lapis’s length travels down her throat a little too quickly, but she relaxes her muscles and adjusts so that Lapis can make start of slowly fucking her face.

The feeling and the sight of Peridot sucking her off while tightly restrained is as image Lapis will never, ever, forget- and her breath hitches and her grip in Peridot’s locks tighten, quickening the pace and the sounds of her moans and babbles of praise gel with Peridot’s sloppy choking, concentrating on working her mouth to Lapis’s liking. 

‘Fuck, oh fuck yes- yes baby, like that! Shit, you’re so good- AHH! AH, HA! YES! Fuck, _fuck_ , _oh Peridot!’_

Lapis comes hard and fast into Peridot’s mouth, holding her in place so that Peridot cannot pull off, taking the entire load so her cheeks swell and her eyes water.

‘Mphmmph!’ 

Lapis forces Peridot’s head back, and Peridot gasps for air, mouth wide and cum dribbles from her abused lips and falling onto her breasts. She coughs and her eyes flutter open, her head is still in Lapis’s vice grip, and Lapis leans down to kiss her gem fleetingly.

‘You did so, _so_ well, baby- now get on your back. I think you’ve earned the right to be fucked.’

She shoves Peridot back into the cushions, breasts bouncing a little and Lapis gets low to kiss down her stomach and languidly lick up the folds of Peridot’s cunt. The gem above her keens with a high pitched moan and spine arching, hips lifting to push into Lapis’s mouth. Lapis doesn’t let her move much more, pinning down her bloodied, abused hips firmly and thanking the stars that Peridot is flexible enough to be folded in such a way.

Lapis pushes back blue hair that’s fallen over her navy-flushed face and shoves her mouth hungrily back to suck on Peridot’s folds and tonging her clit. Peridot’s mouth opens wide with a long moan of pleasure as Lapis eats her out like she’s starving, and Peridot is a meal ready to be devoured.

‘AHH! UGHNNN, LAPIS! OH, PLEASE! AH, HA! MMMPH!

Lapis’s tongue falls free from Peridot’s vaginal hole so she can take two fingers to fuck her walls harshly, lathering attention on sucking her clit. Then three fingers stretch Peridot even wider, and all Peridot can do is scream for mercy and thrash against her watery restraints and Lapis’s firm hand.

Lapis gasps off Peridot’s cunt, her fingers still fucking her deep and hard right against her g-spot. She leans up and over her screaming girlfriend, stroking back her blonde hair from her sweating forehead and watching her come undone, eyes squeezed shut and mouth wide to cry and plead incoherent words.

‘Come on sweetheart, just a little more…that’s it…’

It takes three more hard thrusts of Lapis’s fingers against sensitive muscle for Peridot to sob her the ocean gem’s name, cumming with a wet rush over her hand. Lapis milks her through the intense orgasm with a thumb massaging her clitoris until Peridot is spent and body like goo under Lapis’s hands.

Lapis scoops her up, banishing the restraints and kissing Peridot’s exhausted face, still covered in her juices- but Lapis doesn’t care. She’s gazing down at the green gem like she’s a piece of treasure, the lust and darkness in her eyes now gone, replaced by the twinkling of love and a smile of fondness creeping on her lips. 

‘Mm, Lapis…’

‘Shh, sweetheart. I’m here. You did so well, I’m so proud of you.’

Still recovering, Peridot open her eyes and somewhat feels relieved she has her loving partner back, even though she enjoyed the dominatrix that once held her place.

‘Stars, that was amazing,’ Peridot sighs, stretching out her legs and winding her arms around Lapis’s neck. Lapis giggles.

‘You’re the one that was amazing, when you said you wanted to be dominated- you weren’t kidding! How are you feeling?’

Peridot groans as Lapis sits them up, reaching to pluck the blanket that usually hangs over the back of the couch to cover Peridot’s body, kissing her gently on her warm gem.

‘Sore, but other than that, really good. How do you feel?’

‘Like a fool for not realising I’ve been dating a sexual deviant all this time. I didn’t hurt you too much, did I? You’re still bleeding.’

Peridot shrugs tiredly, ‘I’d bleed dry for you, Laz.’

Lapis snorts, gently tickling Peridot’s sides.

‘Not what I meant, you dork. But I need to know, did this make you happy? Did I give you what you wanted?’

Peridot barks out a laugh, sore body shaking with her giggles.

‘You gave me more than I could have asked for, and then some!’

Lapis shakes her head, ‘you weirdo,’ and wraps her arms more securely around the blanket bundle that is her partner, who’s slipping into slumber. Peridot nuzzles her face into Lapis’s neck, leaving one lazy kiss against her sweat-damp skin and closing her eyes.

‘I love you Lapis…’

Lapis smiles into Peridot’s hair, looking up to watch the moon where it is full in the sky. A warm, summer’s night with the stars twinkling brighter somehow.  

‘I love you too, Peridot.’

Tomorrow when they wake up, Lapis will tend to Peridot’s wounds and kiss her better, and they will spend the day talking about the experience they shared together and watching a new movie. They will spend another day just a little bit closer than they were yesterday- and knowing they can trust the other without the worry of resentment or ridicule. Only understanding and support.

Peridot is in love with Lapis Lazuli, that is common knowledge. Lapis is her heart, but Peridot is Lapis’s life, her light, and all the stars in the universe.

Lapis loves Peridot so much, maybe even too much. But maybe too much was never really a bad thing- it’s only how we love that is important.

Love can be gut wrenching, passionate and kind.

Love can be hard and unforgiving.  

Love can be all we will ever want in life.

And love can also be _mean_.  


End file.
